


Defenestration

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble tag 8 [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chronic Pain, Community: femslash100, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Past Abuse, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Sometimes, when she wakes to the sound of rain pounding against the windows, Alana feels like she's replaying that night, like she's just fallen from the window of Hannibal's home.(Defenestration was always a word she longed to bring up in conversation. Just never in a way that impacted her personally)





	Defenestration

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the following prompt at femslash100's drabbletag 8: “Hannibal: Alana/Margot - scars". 
> 
> I also wrote this for day five of Inktober For Writers 2017, where the prompt was 'fallen.' takes place in the time jump that occurs halfway through season 3.

Sometimes, when she wakes to the sound of rain pounding against the windows, Alana feels like she's replaying that night, like she's just fallen from the window of Hannibal's home. 

(Defenestration was always a word she longed to bring up in conversation. Just never in a way that impacted her personally)

Even in their well-heated bedroom, the damp wriggles into her bones, into the screws keeping her hips and femur from splintering through her skin. The scars crisscrossing her abdomen throb in time with her heartbeat, ache as a reminder of how she'd let herself be so thoroughly misled. 

Never again. 

"Is it a bad day?" Although it's the first she's spoken since Alana opened her eyes to the sensation of fire tracing each of her scars, Margot sounds wide awake. When she rolls over, one of her own scars comes into view, a long red mark marring the line of her shoulder, Mason's handiwork. 

Alana has never asked if her scars feel the same, if they ache with the rain. 

Based on how they're both usually awake at the same time on days such as this, Alana suspects she already knows the answer. 

"Yes," she says simply, sliding a few inches over and igniting a fresh wave of fire in her hips. Burying her face into Margot's hair, loose and mussed from sleep, she murmurs, "But I'll manage."

On these days, managing is the best she can do. 

She knows that Margot understands, better than anyone else ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
